


Midnight Visit

by Maintenant



Series: The Road to Becoming Durga [3]
Category: Tokyo Crazy Paradise
Genre: Badass!Tsukasa, F/M, InvertedCross!Tsukasa, Mentions of Sex, Rated for sexual language, Sexy!Tsukasa, Sweet!Tsukasa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5576722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maintenant/pseuds/Maintenant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuuji is surprised by a midnight visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Crazy Paradise

Ryuuji awoke to the sound of soft footsteps. Most people would’ve tensed, or jolted awake. But he was the Sandaime of the largest crime syndicate in the Kanto region (and expanding), and he didn’t make such amateur mistakes. Assassins sent to kill him in the dead of night were nothing new, and he knew exactly how to deal with the situation.

 

What he _was_ surprised about was how the assassin had gotten into his room, though. He was, after all, sleeping in a heavily fortified mansion, full of his followers, all armed and ready to attack unknowns. No alarm had been raised either, so the assassin had infiltrated, and reached the boss’s room no less, without anyone noticing. Truly, this person was skilled. The assassin’s skill wouldn’t help him or her much now, however.

 

Ryuuji kept lying still, remembering to take deep, even breaths, continuing the charade of sleep. He knew exactly where all the possible escape routes were, the main door, the window, the hidden door behind the mirror, the secret latch that could be reached with his foot that would expel smoke in order to hide Ryuuji and allow him to grab a gun. At this moment, his hand laid over a button, hidden beneath the covers, that would let the bed fall through a hidden door in the floor, therefore allowing Ryuuji to escape.

 

“Ryuuji”

 

The Sandaime was just about to press the button when he heard the supposed assassin whisper his name. Not his title, or his last name, but his first name. And not a threatening whisper either, but rather a seductive one. A low, sultry sound that promised sinful acts under the covers. Or on the rug. Or in the bathroom. Or on the desk table.

  
_Damn it, I’m usually better at controlling myself than this._ Despite being only 14, the Sandaime had been with several women. It had practically been part of his education – the leader of the kumin couldn’t allow himself to be controlled through sex, after all. If not, women like the Gold dragon clan’s daughter might’ve been able to take advantage of him (although probably not. Her attempts were rather pitiful, honestly. He was expecting more).

 

No, the only reason he was being affected like this was because he recognized that voice.

 

“Ryuuji”

 

He opened his eyes. And there, in front of him, stood Tsukasa. She was wearing the racy red underwear he had given her (he never thought she’d wear it so soon. He only wanted to see her reaction. Her red face and indignant screams satisfied the part of him that craved her attention), along with a matching red camisole. It molded itself to the curves of her body, accentuating her chest perfectly. As she walked closer to him, _except that movement can’t be called walking, it’s too seductive – too dangerous – to be called walking_ , she was slowly illuminated by the moonlight shining through his windows. And all of a sudden he noticed that the camisole was _sheer_ , and he could see her bare breasts and _nipples_ underneath the material, and _oh god, I don’t think I can take this._

 

With a start, he realized he was sitting on his bed instead of lying down, an unconscious act done in order to get a better look. Tsukasa was now crawling to him on all fours, resembling a predatory feline, _a lioness or a panther, some sort of graceful animal that can eat you alive while smiling_ , instead of the dog she usually resembled. And Ryuuji had never been so turned on.

 

Asago had paraded around naked in front of him, and he had felt nothing. The Gold clan’s daughter had given herself (and her humongous breasts) to him, and he felt a passive interest, only encouraging that interest in order to get information on her clan’s dealings out of her. He had seen hundreds of scantily clad women in front of him before, but nothing compared to what he felt at that moment.

 

As Tsukasa got closer, he felt immobilized. She placed her legs on either side of his, sitting comfortably in his lap. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, his face right in front of hers. Ryuuji could smell her scent, a natural foresty one that reminded him of moonlight and fresh air. He could feel her soft center, and felt his own member respond, as though reaching out for her.

 

Before he knew it, his arms were wrapped around her torso, and she started _moving._ Her hips were moving in maddening little circles, and Ryuuji felt his carefully built control begin to slip.

 

He tried using logic. He knew this was “sexy Tsukasa”, an alternate personality developed after _his_ Tsukasa was shot with the inverted cross bullet. She had developed a sweet personality and a sexy one, switching between the two when someone hit her on the head. “Sexy Tsukasa” had almost kissed him earlier today, would have succeeded had Asago not rushed (unneeded and unwanted, really) into the scene and hit Tsukasa on the head, changing her back into her blushing and disgustingly innocent “sweet Tsukasa”. Tsukasa must have somehow hit her head on something between then and now, turning her into “sexy Tsukasa” once more.

 

For a few brief moments, Ryuuji indulged in the delusion that this was _his_ Tsukasa. That she had realized his feeling for her and felt the same way. That she was ready to give herself to him, body and soul. And _oh god, I_ need _her body and soul._

But his Tsukasa wouldn’t let him touch her this way, at least not yet (he was working on it). And he didn’t want his first times with Tsukasa to be with someone who wasn’t _his_ Tsukasa. _I won’t let my first kiss with Tsukasa happen because she was under the influence of some drug._ He paused. _Fuck, I’m starting to sound like some sappy romantic._

Abruptly, he turned Tsukasa around, pinning her to the bed so that he had complete control over her movements. He took one last, lingering look, simultaneously cursing and applauding himself for _ever_ buying her that maddeningly sexy red camisole (and making a mental note that she looked _very_ good in red for future reference). Feeling his resolve crumbling away, he quickly took the nearest object (a lamp, as it so happens), and hit Tsukasa over the head with it, before he changed his mind and ravaged the minx right then and there.

 

There. The deed was done. He could breathe again.

 

Except a shrill cry pierced his ears.

 

“KYAAAAAAAA! RYUJI YOU BEAST! NOW I CAN NEVER GET MARRIED!”

 

And with that, “sweet Tsukasa” fled the room, leaving Ryuuji hot, bothered, and alone.

 

It was a long night.


End file.
